Another Day, Another Thorn
by xxDimitriRozaxx
Summary: They took her away without a word to her friends and made everyone involved keep there mouths shut tight. Now that Rose has returned what will life be like at the Academy? Dimitri, determined to find out why they took her away, journeys to Russia to find out what is really going on… Follow along with this story of life, laughs and rediscovering love. Better summary inside xx
1. Chapter 1

**A new story of mine, I hope you all like it! :)**

**(follow me on twitter, EmmaSurkitt, cheers!)**

1 month ago Rose was taken in the middle of the night. They took her away without a word to her friends and made everyone involved keep there mouths shut tight. Now that Rose has returned what will life be like at the Academy? Will she be able to open up to Lissa or Dimitri? Will she ever be the same?

Dimitri, determined to find out why they took her away, journeys to Russia to find out what is really going on…

This story continues on from just before the attack in Shadow Kiss.

Chapter 1:

"Dimitri!" Victoria yelled "Where are you?" She said running into "Oh there you are"

"What's up Vika?" Dimitri noticed his sister's breathlessness as she puffed out the words

"Rose is back" Without another word Victoria left the room expecting her older brother to follow her, naturally he did. His palms were sweaty with anticipation. What if Rose no longer cares for me? What if she blames me and never wants to speak to me again? These questions bothered him since the very night they took her away, in the middle of the night without a trace or another word to Dimitri till the next day. They claimed she'd gone crazy, which Dimitri hadn't found difficult to believe with the bond but when they said she'd threatened to kill Lissa he knew something wasn't right. Rose, crazy or not, would never ever threaten to kill those she loved, if there was one thing she was it was fiercely loyal.

"Where is he" He heard her say before he entered the room

"He'll be here in a minute Rose, just try to relax"

"Relax, how am I supposed to relax? If you haven't noticed I've been stuck in a mental institution for the past month, that place did me more harm than good and he didn't write me or call me once" Lissa's calm voice pierced through Rose angst

"No one would tell him where you were Rose, no one was allowed to know, and I think he was going just as nuts as you were. Look, the only reason we kept in touch was because of the bond. Just sit down, he'll be here in a minute" Without another word Dimitri walked into the room, no one could keep him from his Roza

"Rose" She snapped her head around to see him, at loss for words; she'd almost forgotten how beautiful he was.

"Dimitri" Dimitri walked towards her kneeling in front of her in a rare showing of weakness "If I'd known where you were I would've gotten you out Rose" Rose knew Dimitri only called her by her name when he meant business. Usually it was because she was in trouble. Rose looked around to see that Lissa had left the room in order to give them complete privacy. When Rose was taken Dimitri opened up to Lissa about their relationship and told Lissa how much he loved Rose.

"I missed you Dimitri" She said, he stood and with that hugged her tightly worrying that if he let go, he'd loose her again "I was worried I'd forget you, I'd forget your beautiful brown eyes, that small dimple you get when you half smirk at me, and the way your smile took my breath away despite my mood. You were always the one I could talk to, you kept me sane Dimitri and they took me away from you"

"Shhh Roza, you are sane, so sane that sometimes you're an absolute pain in my ass"

The next few days after Rose's return were hectic. She knew there were rumours going around about how she left to have her baby (How would that work she was only gone for a month?) Or how she OD'd and was in rehab. Obviously a logical person wouldn't believe any of those things but the problem was that Rose was surrounded by idiots.

"Where are you going Rose?" Lissa said through squinted eyes "It's only 6:30"

"I'm gunna go train" Lissa grunted in acknowledgement and turned over going back to sleep.

She walked into the gym completely alone, and happy that way. When she was alone there was no distraction but her sanity and she felt as if that was already KO'd and taking recovery leave.

Before he even spoke she knew he was there, watching silently, unbeknownst to her he was admiring her strength and beauty, the way she could still punch the crap out of the punching bag, the way she could have the poise of a gazelle but the fierceness of a lion. She chose to break the silence another sign that she wanted strength

"You know everyday I was stuck in there I asked myself why, at first it was just the obvious 'Why did they bring me here? Did I do something wrong' then it was 'Why hasn't anyone visited me or called? And eventually it was 'Why couldn't I rely on my sanity. Why won't they let me out of here?" She turned to face him

"It was hell without you Rose, nobody knows me like you do"

"It was hell in there Dimitri; I wasn't allowed to interact with anyone. I was to be silent or suffer the beating of a lifetime; they kept me in there longer than I needed to be. Even the doctor took some kind of sick pleasure in seeing me squirm every time they injected me with an unknown substance. I'll never go back, ever"

"I'm not letting them take you back there Rose not without the fight of the century" He walked up to until there nose were almost touching "And I can guarantee you, that's one fight I won't lose" Usually Rose wouldn't have been able to handle the intense look in his eye but he gave her strength. They gave each other strength.

"Belikov" Dimitri said answering his phone

"Guardian Belikov, we need you to come down for a meeting in guardian head quarters"

"I'll be there in a minute" Dimitri quickly walked out of his room and straight to the small room near the gym.

"What is going on guardian Petrov? Where's everybody else?" Dimitri asked Alberta

"They'll be here in a minute, you should take a seat" Dimitri sat and waited for the highly ranked guardians in the school to arrive, the last to arrive being Headmistress Kirova. She began the meeting

"Now, I wanted to ask you all how Miss Hathaway has been going" Alberta spoke up first

"She's been great in hand-to-hand combat classes" Stan spoke

"She's been really quiet which worries me. She isn't herself" Dimitri used his voice

"That's not right. She's scared. She doesn't want to be thrown back into that awful place you sent her too" Kirova shook her head

"We didn't send her there Guardian Belikov, the Queen did"

"What does the queen know about Rose?" Alberta said, quite shocked to hear that the queen had sent Rose away

"I don't know. But the queen called and she wants Rose back in there. She doesn't trust her. I need your opinions on it" A lot of the guardians were speaking up saying

"Send her back. She isn't herself" The only three standing their ground were Dimitri, Stan (Surprise, surprise) and Alberta.

"Of course she isn't herself! She's been to hell and back, or do we have to send all you idiots to that place to show you how bad it was? Because I've been there and I'm telling you it ain't pretty" Stan said.

"Guardian Alto calm down. I need to speak with the queen, until then make sure no one even murmurs a word of this to Miss Hathaway we don't want her freaking out" Everyone left the room, except the three that had protested Rose being sent back

"I can't let her be taken back there. I promised" Dimitri said. There was no way he'd let her be taken away

"It almost ruined her I don't want to know what they would do if she were sent back. You remember when she was strong, hell she's still the strongest person I've ever met. But I agree there's no way we can let her be sent back" Alberta said

"Well then it's easy" The two guardians waited silently for him to continue

"Take her away. Take her to Russia or something, change her name, she can go to the Academy there. Train her up and no one will know about her past. As soon as she's eighteen she has rights over what she does. She can protest. But right now she's legally controlled by the school"

"That's a ridiculous idea" Alberta said

"It's actually not bad, we can say she was sent away with me to a training test and we both vanished" Dimitri said "We can't" he said after a moment of thought "Rose won't go anywhere without Lissa, they're bonded. And Lissa wouldn't go anyway without Christian. And Rose wouldn't be able to leave Eddie behind not after the Mason thing and Jill and Eddie are basically dating. Yes you wouldn't think I'd have this much insight but I do" He exhaled, wishing all of his problems would disappear "There's no way we can pull this off" Stan stood

"Let me handle it, I'll make the calls and let you know when everything's set, it shouldn't take me more than a day" He said walking out of the building

"Well that was weird, since when does he like Rose?" Alberta said puzzled "Look, don't worry yourself over this now, we have the night shift, let's just concentrate on that ok?" Dimitri nodded and followed Alberta out of the room.

"Hey fellas" Rose said as she sat down at her usual lunch table. She could hear people quietly murmuring about her disappearance, like they knew anything.

"Hey Rose, Stan still on your case?" Eddie said remembering the incident from yesterday

"No actually he's been remarkably nice, which makes me think he's up to something"

"We don't all scheme like you do buffy" Christian said

"Please, those words are golden coming from you" Lissa said. Rose noticed the proximity between Eddie and Jill and raised a single eyebrow of acknowledgement. Eddie was eighteen and Jill was fifteen. Jill was also a Moroi, not a royal one but it was still frowned upon for Moroi and Dhampir to have relationships.

"Guardian Belikov, how's it going?" Eddie said to Dimitri as he approached the table

"Not bad, just need to steal Rose away" Rose marvelled at the calm manner in which Dimitri had talked to Eddie, before she'd been taken he'd never have talked to anyway like that. She nodded and stood, shrugging towards her friends as Dimitri led her out of the cafeteria.

"They're really close aren't they?" Victoria said to the group. She'd obviously noticed the way they complimented each other. There attitudes colliding but their morals identical.

"Yeah" Lissa nodded. She knew for Rose's sake no one could no about her relationship with Dimitri yet. "But he is the person who made her a champion fighter" Eddie said "Do you think Rose will ever be the same, she's been awfully quiet. I'd hate to think we won't get the old Rose back"

"I think she just needs some time" Christian said

"Where am I going?" Rose said. She used the monochromatic tone she'd used for the past couple days. Dimitri worried that she wouldn't be able to get out of her mind. There was only a few moments he'd gotten her to show her real feelings

"There's a meeting they want you to go to"

"Who's they? What meeting?"

"They didn't tell me anything Rose, I don't know" Rose and Dimitri stood in front of the large door of Kirova's office

"Well come on then" Rose said pushing the doors open "What's up" She said in a casual fashion. Queen Tatiana turned in Kirova's chair

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Rose" It was one of the first times Dimitri had seen Rose look so afraid

"I actually have class, is this really important?"

"Yes it is, take a seat, Guardian Belikov you can wait outside" Dimitri nodded and walked outside.

"Good, now that we're alone there are some things I need to discuss with you"

"Ok" The Queen seemed to enjoy watching Rose squirm in her seat

"I'm having them sending you back Rose" Rose looked up but said nothing "I can't have you around the princess Rose, you're dangerous"

"No I'm not. You don't know me. They won't let you send me there again"

"I'm the Queen Rose, who's going to stand in my way? No one" Tatiana ended the conversation with a simple "It was nice seeing you" and walked out of the room.

"Dimitri, Dimitri don't let her take me away again" She said. "I won't go back there"

"I'm not going to let you go back there Roza. Never" He whispered "Come on, we need to go see Guardian Alto" This stopped Rose dead in her tracks

"What's Stan gunna do?" Dimitri said nothing, upping his speed toward the headquarters. He prayed Stan had everything sorted

"Oh how lovely it is to see you again Rose" Stan said as her and Dimitri sat down

"Is it done?" Stan nodded

"I've go your passports, one for Rose, Lissa, Eddie, Christian and Jill, Dimitri your passport is still up to date no need for another one, it's a public plane you'll be travelling on and that's how we'll 'loose' you, when you get to Russia the head master there is in the know about this. So no need to worry about that"

"What's going on?" Rose said "Oh you don't know?" Stan replied raising a single eyebrow at Dimitri, he simply shrugged and waited for Stan to continue

"Alberta pitched to Kirova that you can take these kids out, give Rose and Eddie experience since they're almost guardians and take them shopping or something. It was difficult to get her to let Belikov be the only guardian on the trip but they trust Alberta. You leave tomorrow at two. Pack the essentials only. Bring them here and we'll pre-pack the vans. Let the others know" Dimitri nodded

"You're taking us away? To keep me from being taken back there?" Stan simply nodded. What Rose did next surprised her and especially Stan. She hugged him tightly "Thankyou so much"

"Enough of that, go tell the others, tell them as little as you can we don't want them to blab, even if it is accidental" Rose nodded "I'm on it" Stan gave them a simple nod and dismissed them.

"Okay Rose cut the crap and tell us why we're here" Christian said

"Look I can't tell you much, but tomorrow we're going on a trip, tonight I need you to pack a suitcase, fill it with essentials, only things that you absolutely cannot live without and come back here, we can buy other necessary things like clothes. We won't be back for a while and I need you trust me when I say, I can't tell you anything else"

"Are you serious? How long will we be gone?" Lissa said

"I'll tell you the details on the plane tomorrow, please just do what I say" If it were any other day Christian would've protested with all his might but he could hear the desperation in her voice, something he would usually pull her up on if it weren't for the determined look etched onto her face

"I'll see you all at the gates, at six am sharp, we're running on human schedule for the day" Everyone left to pack there bags getting ready for what promised to be the ride of a lifetime.

**So? Thoughts? Like it, Don't like it? Lemme know :) ~ Emma xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Will more be revealed about Rose? How will the group cope with their new life? Read to find out!**

**(follow me on twitter, EmmaSurkitt, cheers!)**

The group gathered at the gates waiting for Alberta to give them permission to leave. She was guarding the premises and it was her responsibility whether the doors of St Vladimir's Academy were to open. Rose sat in the van chewing her nails impatiently waiting for Alberta to give them the all-clear. If this didn't work it was back to the crazy ward for her and that was one place she could not handle. Dimitri was driving, Rose in the passenger seat beside him, Lissa and Christian were in the middle of the van and Eddie and Jill were murmuring quietly in the back seats of the van. Stan had been there briefly to wish them good luck and help with any last minute adjustments, there weren't any. Finally he'd handed over the passports and the money and necessary contacts and left without another word. That was just his style.

Alberta finally gave the all clear and the van started on it's long journey. Rose hadn't realised how much these people cared about her, so much so that they would be willing to take her all the way to Russia to start a new life. When they'd arrived at the airport it took them all of five minutes to get through customs and aboard the plain, now it was just a waiting game. Lissa noticed Rose fidgeting in her seat.

"Rose, it's going to be okay" Rose's head shot up but she said nothing. Dimitri returned with the group's "The plane boards in ten minutes, come on"

"She's not ok Dimitri" Lissa said walking at the back of the pack with him, keeping a close eye on her best friend

"She will be. I won't rest until she's okay Princess I promise"

"It's Lissa, stop with the Princess crap okay?" Dimitri nodded but even so Lissa knew he wouldn't. "Dimitri, I can feel other spirit users around, we aren't safe here, we need to leave, now"

"We're almost on the plane, we'll be safe then" Boarding the plane Eddie admired the scale of the thing. Once upon a time, before he had to worry about putting his life on the line for Moroi he had loved everything to do with planes. If he hadn't been born into this world he would've loved to be a pilot.

"Okay, I understand you love planes but half the stuff you're saying doesn't make any sense to me" Jill said grinning at Eddie, this didn't stop him from explaining every single square metre of the plane. When the group took their seats they sat like this, Rose and Dimitri were faced back to Eddie and Jill who were looking at Christian and Lissa. Rose stood when the seat belt sign came off and they were finally free to stand up and move around.

"Okay, so as you know we're going to Russia"

"No shit Sherlock"

"Shut up Christian. Anyway the only people at the place that will know our true identities are the headmaster and a few of the Guardians who will show us around and look after us. Lissa, you are still royal but your name is no long Vasilissa Dragomire, it's Angelique Badica, Christian you're still who you were before. Jill your name is Sophie Ball, yes simple but hopefully you'll remember it. Eddie you're name is David Malcolm (weird but stay with me okay) My name is Emma Peterson and Dimitri's name is still Dimitri because we checked and there is more than one person called Dimitri Belikov in Russia. SO we're pretty much going off the radar. Uh I'm sorry to take you guys away. I didn't want it to be like this but they were going to send me back. Um… yeah" Without another word she sat back down. No one really knew what to say so they chose to stay silent. Jill wondered if her mother knew about her leaving. Had they kept her in the dark too?

"You handled that well Roza" Dimitri said taking her hand

"I was scared for a long time Dimitri but closer to the end of my visit I just became numb. No feelings just actions. I was a robot and I thought I was stuck that was until I saw you and Liss and all my friends" Dimitri leaned in close to her

"I love you Rose, I always have and I always will"

"Don't get sappy on me now, we've got jobs to do" She said nudging him. Giving him a small smile, one of which he returned willingly.

The plane landed and the group was greeted by a man with a sign simply saying 'saint Vlads' Lissa noticed that the man looked somewhat old but healthy, he had jet black hair with streaks of grey but still looked quite youthful in the face, as if he had seen a thousand years and not one of them had treated him bad. He stuck his hand out to Dimitri "Good to see you again Guardian Belikov"

"Same goes Guardian Kandinsky; this is Rose, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Jill"

"If I had to take a wild guess I'd say you're one of the guys helping us out yeah?"

"Sure am, now I've got everything sorted with your classes and the headmaster will want to have a chat with you tomorrow. Dimitri I was told you'd want to visit your family, we won't be able to do that until the holiday season because the trip will take to long. All I can ask of you is to keep a low profile, these people don't know who you are but if they see anything suss they aren't the type to keep quiet, Headmaster Yeshevsky will speak with after you've rested, the cars this way" The car trip was quiet, and long. Everybody kept denying Christian idea to play 'I spy'

Arriving at the school the one thing they all noticed is that it was big. Most of the building looked old but elegant and Rose marvelled at the magnificent architecture, It was nothing like in America where all the building were high rise sky-scrapers, these buildings had an old charm to them.

"So do you know this head master?" Dimitri picked up on her subtle gap between the words and suppressed a chuckled

"Yes I do know the headmaster; he's been around for a long time"

"What you really mean is he's old" Rose never was one to beat around the bush

"Uh, well he's not young" A guardian walked past greeting them all in Russian

"Does everyone here speak Russian? Cause that could be bad"

"No English is taught so no one with have a problem" When they arrived at their rooms Rose was relieved to see that they all had housing, two houses which were connected by a door. The group was surprised to see an old man standing inside

"Sorry I was just making sure things were all set for you, it's nice to see you again Dimitri" Dimitri simply nodded in response "I wanted to say hello and welcome to Saint Baia's, tomorrow your classes with be given to you and you'll be taken on a tour and the next you'll be expected to be in school. If you need me Dimitri knows where to find me" With that he simply walked out of the room and left them to it.

"I have to make sure that the girls are in one house and the guys are in the other, its protocol" Dimitri said not sounding particularly worried about it. They all nodded and spread out looking at the house. Eddie took notice in the large lounge room and the numerous bathrooms

"This is a nice place" The said to Jill. She sighed sitting herself down on the couch "Are you alright?" Eddie asked her, concerned

"I don't know, everything's just happening so quickly, there's just a million questions running through my head, the main one being 'what the hell happened to Rose at that place?' because she's so different" Eddie sat down and comforted Jill

"At least we have each other here Jill, we'll be fine, I promise"

"How can you say that? I won't be in any of your classes because I'm two years behind you" Eddie simply shrugged and took her in his arms "I won't let anything happen to you"

"I know Ed, I know"

Rose sat on her bed, just thinking, the blue painted walls contrasted those of the white ones in the institute. Many things were different, the window wasn't barred up and the door wasn't padlocked, everything was a lot freer, no one was there to tell her when to take the pills or how long she had to stand and sit for. She was ready to get her old life back. A knock shocked her out of her thoughts

"Come in" She was relieved to see Dimitri walk in. Instead of waiting for him to move she went to him, wanting the comfort his touch brought to her

"I love you Dimitri" She murmured into his chest "I can't believe you did this for me"

"It's all because you're my one Roza, you always were and you always will be" Rose couldn't help but place a soft kiss to his lips. "We should go find the gym"

"Already, so keen" He said backing away from her and walking out the door

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To the gym, come on" With that Rose followed him out of the house

"So… you went to school here…" She said mischievously

"I did…" He wondered what was planning

"So… once upon a time there was a little ten year old Dimitri running around and then teenage Dimitri walking around stealing all the girl's hearts and of course graduating serious Dimitri" Dimitri slung his arm around Rose, she tensed for a moment then relaxed realizing no one was around. "You got it about right Roza, I used to make the girls go wild"

"Sure you did" She said elbowing him "Oh I did Roza, what do I have to do to prove it?" With that she moved away from him and got into a defensive stance

"Come on" He mirrored her stance and circled her waiting for her to make the first move. She was smart enough to know that if she wanted to win, she needed to stay on the defensive and let him attack. Eventually he did and she was ready blocking his full body attack not in time for him to throw all his weight on her and take her down. He held her arms down smiling at her. With a mischievous grin she kneed him in the stomach and used her momentary strength to flip them over putting her on top and quickly placing her hand on his heart.

"Is that how you got all the girls?" She panted, their heart beats competing for whose could beat the fastest. He was about to say something but got interrupted by clapping. They looked up to see themselves surrounded by students and guardians watching them

"That was awesome" One said "Best fight I've seen in a long time" Another said. Rose stood helping Dimitri up and giving the crowd a bow

"Thankyou, thankyou, I'm here till Tuesday" Dimitri pulled her away

"Low profile, remember?" He said with a small smile

"Yeah, yeah comrade I know, look, we found the gym!" With that they continued to do what they did best, kick ass.

"This place is huge" Lissa said to Christian "Not as big as the Academy but its pretty big"

"Looks just as boring as the academy to me" Someone walked up and introduced themselves

"Hi, I'm Katherine" Christian noticed that Katherine sounded as American as the next person

"It's nice to meet you Katherine, I'm L… Angelique and this is Christian" Katherine nodded "Yeah, I know who you are, I was told to show you around" Lissa nodded.

"Thankyou" As she was being shown around the campus all that ran through her head was how difficult it was going to be keeping their secret.

**Well that's the second chapter over, Review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
